


Sex and Yul Brynner

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am making an executive order that my sex life will no longer be up for discussion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Yul Brynner

"You know what this reminds me of? The time Toby spanked Mary Marsh and the Jesus Brigade on the Ten Commandments." Josh said, taking a swig of his beer. 

"You mean the time you almost got fired?" CJ replied. 

Toby smiled, remembering both times. 

"Which time was that?" Leo asked. 

"What happened to 'as long as I got a job, you got a job', huh?" Josh asked. 

"It still stands. If it didn't you would be selling hotdogs in Union Station." 

"How many times have you been nearly fired Josh?" Nora asked. "I remember a few scrapes." 

"More than he can count." Donna said. "He got off free and easy for nearly burning down the West Wing." 

"What?" Nora laughed. 

"Hey, in my defense, Sam helped on that one. Sam, remember our tripod?" 

"Yeah. Remember Ice Station Zebra." 

They both laughed. 

"What is the first Commandment again?" Donna asked. 

"Thou shalt have no other gods before me." Cliff replied. "Heathen." 

They all laughed. Donna threw popcorn at him. 

"Oh crap, my appetizers! Josh, help me." CJ said. 

They went into the kitchen. Josh pulled three cookie sheets from the oven, helping CJ arrange them on a silver serving dish. 

"What did I do?" he asked. 

"Nothing. When are you going to start dating again?" she asked. 

"I am a very busy man Claudia Jean. Leo certainly did not have time to date when he was Chief of Staff." 

"Lucky for him the love of his life was right down the hall." 

"Exactly. Is this about Donna and Cliff?" 

"Its not changing...you know that right?" 

"The diamond was a bit of a giveaway. I don't hate Cliff CJ, and I am not in love with Donna." 

"Donna has someone who makes her happy." CJ said. "I just want the same for you." 

"You want to make me happy? When is Hogan coming around again?" 

CJ punched his arm. 

"Ow! CJ, you hit like a man." 

"Don't make me do it again. Don't stare at my niece...she is a child." 

Josh smiled. 

"Stop it, Hogan is like 23, and she's pretty. You know I appreciate your nosiness, I really do. I am so busy right now but when I get some free time I will find someone with whom to share my life and spread my seed. I promise you." 

"OK. That's all I want." 

CJ picked up the tray and Josh grabbed a six-pack from the fridge. They walked into the living room and Toby took a beer. 

"I guess I'm driving." Nora said. "Hey, did any of these people exist in the Bible other than Moses?" 

"Hell no." Josh replied. 

"Sort of." Sam said. "There was a Pharaoh, and he had a sister who raised Moses. I don't believe Ramses was his son." 

"They did not make this film for accuracy purposes." Toby replied. 

"Do they ever?" Cliff asked. "Why are we even watching this? Leo, you're Vice-President of the United States; you should have a better selection of DVDs." 

CJ laughed. 

"Tell him darling; tell him why we're watching The Ten Commandments." 

"I lost a bet Clifford. My lovely wife insisted that Yul Brynner played Ramses and I said it was Jose Ferrer. Obviously I was wrong." 

"He swore into the ground that it was Jose Ferrer." CJ corrected. 

"Yeah. That sounds closer to the truth." Leo said. 

He put his arm around her shoulder and she pecked his cheek. 

"Don't eat that." Toby said to Nora as she grabbed a pig in a blanket. 

"Leave her alone Tobus." CJ said. 

"Hey, you are not going to be up all night with her, tossing and turning from heartburn." 

"Don't call me 'her'." Nora replied, pinching him. 

"Stop it." Toby muttered an expletive under his breath. 

"This is how a man treats you when you are carrying the burden and blessing of his third child!" 

Donna shrieked. 

"Really? Congratulations Nora." 

The women began to hug and gab, as they did for every pregnancy announcement for as long as Leo remembered. Ainsley and Sam just had their first child...Leigh Amelia Seaborn was barely four months old. Leo stole a glance at Toby. He wore the same look he always did when word got out Nora was expecting...a mixture of smugness and fear. 

"Hey, are you trying to repopulate the District?" Josh asked. 

"Can a man help it if he has superior sperm?" Toby replied, a blank expression on his face. 

The men laughed; the women were still ignoring them. They had moved their party to the other side of the room. Everyone was ignoring the film. 

"Isn't there a chariot race coming up soon?" Sam asked. 

"That is Ben-Hur dude." Josh replied. "Remember it won all those Oscars." 

"Don't start." Toby warned. 

"What?" Cliff asked. 

"President Bartlet was the king of trivia." Sam said. "While CJ was in labor with Tim we had a lesson on Oscar non-winners." 

"It would have never happened if Sam hadn't steered me wrong. He told me Paul Newman won the Oscar for Hud." 

"No." Cliff replied. "He didn't win his first Oscar until 1986; The Color of Money." 

"Please don't start." Toby repeated. "I am already suffering through the torture of Charlton Heston acting. I could be at home right now." 

"Doing what?" Sam asked. 

"Apparently Sam, it is not a what, but a who." Josh said. 

"You are sitting too close to me to attempt to be insolent." Toby said. 

"Boys, no fighting." Leo said. 

Josh licked out his tongue at Toby and then smiled. 

"Josh, be mature." Donna said, rejoining Cliff on the couch. 

"Is the impromptu coffee klatch over?" Sam asked. "Did you guys pick the name, sex, party affiliation, and all the decorations for the nursery?" 

"What party is Leigh in Sam?" Cliff asked. 

"Right now she's an Independent." Ainsley replied. 

"She intends to stay that way." Sam added. 

CJ walked back over to the couch with Nora. She sat right in the corner, draping her long legs over Leo's lap. He pulled her knees up, rubbing her leg. 

"Leo's touching CJ." Donna said. 

"They'll be kicking us out in 20 minutes or so." Josh said. 

Nora laughed, popping more pigs in a blanket into her mouth. Toby did not protest anymore, and when she looked at him he just smiled. Some things were not worth the argument...he would leave the Pepcid on the counter. 

"You two can never keep your hands off each other." Sam said. "Who knows how you kept your relationship a secret for as long as you did?" 

"The constant touching did not start until after we were exposed by the Post." Leo said. "Look at this woman; would you be able to keep your hands off her?" 

"I am not going to answer that...I love my life too much." 

CJ laughed. 

"The Post didn't expose you." Toby replied. "Your lack of control around CJ in a bikini did that." 

They were all laughing as CJ threw a couch pillow at him. 

"You act like we're horny teenagers or something." She said. 

"What about Leo's office on your 36th birthday?" Josh asked. 

"Or the night of the blackout?" Sam asked. 

"Shut up!" CJ exclaimed. 

"Or that time in Manchester." Toby said. "You had to be six months pregnant." 

"We thought we got a reprieve." Josh added. 

"Not you too Toby." CJ said. 

"If Charlie were here he could lay it all out." Sam said. "He knows everything." 

"Well, let us be glad he is in New Hampshire with his beloved in-laws." Leo replied. "I am making an executive order that my sex life will no longer be up for discussion." 

It would never happen. Anything the boys could do to torture CJ was fair game. 

"I should go." Josh looked at his watch. "Air Force One is leaving tomorrow morning at nine...I need some sleep." 

"Goodnight mi amour." CJ said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. 

"Goodnight folks. We'll talk soon." 

"Bye Josh." 

After a final wave, he was out the door. Sam and Ainsley were next. It surprised CJ that they stayed as long as they did; Ainsley hated to let Leigh out her sight. Sam was not much better. And now there were six. 

"If we go now babe, we can make the end of the Wizards game." Cliff said. 

Donna rolled her eyes. 

"I am getting ready to marry one of those freakish sports fans. He is like the President...will watch girls badminton if its on. You know we have about 80 ESPN channels?" 

"I love the thrill of competition." Cliff replied. 

'It would seem that way Cliff." Nora said. 

The soon-to-be Calleys said goodnight. CJ smiled at Nora. 

"Truth or dare Nora." She said. 

"No." Leo held up his hand. 

His wife ignored him. Of course he knew that she would. Toby had a troubled look on his face. 

"Truth please." 

"What is the weirdest thing about Toby?" 

"The weirdest thing I can say without leaving here in fear of my life is that he always wears socks to bed...no matter what the season. Truth or dare CJ?" 

"Dare." 

They both smiled. 

"I dare you to say the first thing that pops into your wicked mind." 

"I love Toby and Nora but I hope they leave soon so Leo can have his way with me." 

"OK. Goodnight sweetie." 

Toby stood and helped Nora from the couch. CJ offered to walk them to the door but Toby declined. 

"By the way," he called back from the foyer. "I am scarred for life." 

"Love you too Tobus. Goodnight Nora." 

"See you Monday." 

CJ looked at her husband and smiled. He could not help but smile back. 

"You're bad baby." He said. 

"You love it." 

"It is an endearing quality." 

"Do you really believe we can't keep our hands off each other?" CJ asked. 

"I know that I can't keep my hands off you. Lets go to bed Mrs. McGarry." 

"The movie's not over." 

"Please don't torture me. I admit to being wrong...I bow at the altar of CJ McGarry." 

CJ smiled and then laughed. She stood up, offering Leo her hand. They shut down the DVD player and then walked up the stairs, saying goodnight to the agent posted in the hallway. Sometimes CJ missed the house in Georgetown. They could leave the door open and let passion overtake them. Not anymore; CJ didn't make a move until they were behind closed doors. 

Leo leaned on the closed door, watching CJ take off her clothes. Jeans; tee shirt; bra; and finally her panties. 

"You're glorious." He breathed. 

"Then why are you standing all the way over there?" she asked. 

"Say it properly." Leo replied. 

"What?" 

"You know what." 

"You first." 

"You're glorious Claudia Jean." 

"Why are you standing all the way over there Mr. Vice-President?" 

Leo smiled, walking toward her and undressing the whole way. He was dressed only in boxers when he got to her arms. 

"They all understand, you know, why I can't ever stop touching you." 

Leo kissed her lips. CJ moved them toward the bed. She pulled his boxers down and sat on top of him. 

"I love you." He said. 

"I love you too." 

She bent her lips to his chest, kissing his bypass scar. Down she went, biting his nipples and loving the sound he made. Further down his happy trail that led to his groin, placing kisses there too. He was so stiff, looked as if he were ready to ignite with one touch. CJ slipped his erection into her mouth and popped it back out again. Leo nearly jumped off the bed. 

"Oh lord." He groaned. "I'm an old man baby; I can't handle surprises." 

CJ did it again; Leo was slowly coming. 

"Oh God." 

Then she gave him a blowjob. 

"I don't deserve that agony." He moaned. Leo squeezed his eyes shut and yanked his wife's hair too hard but she didn't mind much. 

"Is it all going down my throat tonight old man?" she asked as she straddled him. 

"Old man...only I am allowed to refer to myself as old man." He pushed her onto the bed, holding her body down with his. CJ pushed her thighs apart until their stomachs were touching. She loved that feeling. 

"Make love to me." 

"I shouldn't now." Leo replied. 

"Fine then, don't." 

"What are you going to do about this?" 

Leo stroked her gently. He slipped his finger in and out so fast...CJ wasn't sure if it happened at all. "You're so wet." 

"Leo...don't tease." 

"I'm not teasing." He stroked her again, leaning to kiss her lips. 

"Really touch me Leo, please." 

"Hmm?" 

"Dammit!" she took hold of his hand, not stopping until it made contact with her clit. 

"Happy now?" Leo asked laughing. 

CJ arched her back, she could barely breathe. He began to make love to her with his fingers, first one and then two. She was practically screaming, and Leo moaned as he grinded against her. She climaxed, digging her nails into Leo's back. He gently brushed the tears from her face and kissed both cheeks. 

"Tell me I don't still have it." He said. 

"Oh you have it you bastard. Make love to me now." 

"One track mind baby, I swear." 

They made love and CJ had another orgasm. Still, the actual act had nothing on the foreplay tonight. It had been a while since the McGarrys had gone the full ten rounds. As Leo lay beside her CJ stroked his thigh. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

"You always do after that." 

"No." she wrapped herself around him as Leo turned on his back. "I've always loved you. From the moment you let me have both slices of pie, maybe even before." 

"That soon?" Leo asked. 

"Mmm hmm." 

"I knew the night I took you to Arlington for the first time. You had that giggling fit, though I can't remember now what was so funny. Did you ever think you'd be Second Lady?" 

CJ shook her head. She never thought she would marry the White House Chief of Staff, bear his two children, nearly watch him die, take his job, and help him campaign for the Vice-Presidency of the United States. At times it was unbearable. Other times, like now in his arms, it only mattered that Leo loved CJ. And that he couldn't keep his hands off her. 

***


End file.
